Keeping an Omega
by SKU-7314977
Summary: Will figures out that Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper while attending one of his appointments and is forced into a fight for his life; however, after obtaining a knife wound the scent of Will's blood reveals him to be Omega and Hannibal's interests suddenly change. Non-con, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, biting, knotting, penetration, forced bonding, violence, psychological torture
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I was feeling kind of dark and violent listening to 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Day's Grace and decided to be bad. :B

Enjoy the noncon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal.

Not beta read.

01: The Chesapeake Ripper

"Will, please come in." Hannibal smiled, opening to door to allow his favorite patient into his office, it had been nearly a week since he'd last seen the Beta, their schedules unable to agree thanks to work and Hannibal's desperate need to restock his freezer. Though he had been able to enjoy one phone call late one evening, laced with panic and frustration, it simply wasn't the same as witnessing the array of raw emotions depicted in his every movement.

"Thank you," Will didn't meet his eyes, ducking his head as he entered the room. Hannibal didn't mind that though, Will could see too much when he looked into a man's eyes, and there were secrets he wasn't ready to have stolen just yet.

Settling into his preferred seat Hannibal watched as Will wandered around the office, filled with too much anxious energy to sit down. He stood in front of Hannibal's library, reading the tittles of books and he shifted from one foot to the other. Hannibal already knew what they would be discussing that day; he'd left another body for the FBI to find only the night before, placed with care in the middle of a public park. They had been a socialite, once who incapable of holding their tongue during a viewing of La Traviata. As he had ruined one show of Art for Hannibal he had turned them into another, the man now a flesh and blood replica of _Wound Man._ "You seem anxious, is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

"Nothing outside of the usual," He told the bookshelf, wandering further along the bindings towards a statue of a stag Hannibal had placed on a pedestal, his fingers dancing over pewter antlers to settle over a point. Hannibal wished he could crawl into his mind at moments like this to see what twisted things wondered through those halls, what plays of death were being re-enacted when he stood so still.

"Another murder?" he asked in the same professional manner he treated all his patients with, keeping all the edges of his person suit perfectly in place as he feigned the hint of question to his voice.

Will sighed, scrubbing his face with a tired hand. "It's the Ripper again." He turned from the bookcase, walking on exhausted feet back toward the psychiatrist. "He's making duplicates of the _Wound Man_." Will didn't elaborate on the subject of many medical textbooks; he knew that Hannibal would be versed with the picture thanks to his background in surgery.

"And Jack?" He asked, already knowing the other Alpha would be tormenting Will to give him a new clue to who the Ripper was. Clues and did not and would not exist; he'd been playing the game longer than any of them.

"He's riding me," Will confirmed, "He wants me to take information that isn't there and give him answers I don't have." Putting his back to the statue Will made his way back toward Hannibal, ready to take his usual seat across from the Doctor. But he was so tired; sleep having evaded him for nearly three nights now and his footing was off. With an undignified grunt Will tumbled to the ground, the hand he'd reached out to catch himself on the desk sliding across paper and taking a number of the thin white sheets down with him.

"Sorry." Will apologized, quickly gathering the pages into an untidy pile to try and fix whatever damage had been done.

"Its fine Will, are you alright?" The Alpha asked, slipping off his shoes and sliding his hand inside his chair to wrap strong fingers around cool ceramic even as the usually anxious tinted scent of Will spiked sour with fear. He'd seen what paper had slid on top of the pile even before the Beta had, now there nothing Will could do that would be able to fix that mistake.

An icy sweat prickled along his skin as Will tried to digest what he was seeing on top of the desk, the slew of papers having ended with a sketch on top. It was a perfect replica of the _Wound Man_ they had been speaking of before, the image drawn with the same surgical precision as what had been given to the man murdered that way.

What made Will's blood turn to ice was the face of recently deceased Ryan McDonald staring back at him, the Rippers latest victim. "Not really." he replied, reaching for his gun even as an arm wrapped around his throat. The Alpha had moved so silently he hadn't known he'd risen from his seat until he was upon him.

Will gasped, trying to wrench free the arm that meant to choke him, digging blunt nails into skin as he pulled. Fighting for air Will almost missed the glint of a blade diving for his stomach, he released the arm with one hand, the pressure on his neck increasing instantly, to quickly grab the hand meaning to gut him.

His every instinct was telling him to beg, to spread himself before the Alpha on hands and knees and appease him. It was something Will imagined all Omega's did before being brutally murdered by their Alpha's.

He tried to throw the Alpha off balance, kicking his feet to throw them both back, but Hannibal was stronger then him, feed on a diet of good healthy food, regular sleep and exercise; The predator shifted his footing to accommodate the struggle with an expertise that only came with practice, tightening his hold to lift Will further from the ground, forcing the empath to balance on his toes if he didn't want to break is neck in the struggle.

He whimpered, an instinct of his gender coming through in the chaos, pushing against the hand that inched closer to his stomach with every passing second, desperately wishing he'd taken better care of his body now that his life depended on a strength he didn't possess.

"No!" He choked, feeling the tip of the blade reach into his stomach, pushing through the meat of his belly like a steak.

Blood bloomed through the cotton of his shirt as Will pulled with everything he had left in him, trying to prevent the blade from sinking any further into his body, the other clawing desperately at the arm around his throat in a battle for air. Will knew he was fighting a losing battle; despite his desperation he could already see his own death playing over and over within his mind, the knifes blade pulling a long and bloody tear in his belly and Hannibal holding him up long enough to let him watch his organs spill onto the carpet before darkness finally claimed him.

And yet, the final act didn't come. The skin of his stomach was broken with an inch of blade buried deep inside, but that was it, the Doctor had frozen in his ministrations to scent the air instead of finishing off his prey. Will listened to the deranged psychiatrist as he pulled in several deep breaths, it was enough to make his blood run cold, Will suddenly realizing what it was he was scenting.

Releasing the bloodied knife hand Will turned all his efforts to pulling desperately at the arm of iron wrapped under his chin and around his throat. He needed to escape, now and fast, already recognizing that death would be better than what Hannibal had planned for him next.

A smile like a knifes edge sliced Hannibal's face as he pulled the blade free of Will's flesh bringing it up next to the empaths face to better scent it, making Will cry out as more pain flooded his body.

Hannibal's broad tongue slid along the knives flat to taste the splash of ruby there. "You're an Omega." Were the quiet words that finally came, piercing the air like an arrow. They sounded like a threat the way Hannibal purred, his grip suddenly tightening around the empath's throat, choking the young detective. "An Omega," He said again, excitement growing in his voice as all interest was suddenly lost in the knife.

He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Will's temple, only frightening him more as darkness began to flood his vision. Will struggled to breath, clawing desperately at the arms that held him, kicking and twisting with every ounce of strength still remaining in him until at last all sight faded into darkness, his body falling still and quiet as consciousness left him, accompanied by the soothing hushes of the Chessapeak Ripper in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: BAM! Chapter 2, enjoy that shit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal.

Not beta read.

02: Welcome Home

The first thing Will noticed upon waking was the overwhelming scent of Hannibal, blood and the sharp jolts of pain that kept crashing through him whenever his encasing seemed to bump; the source of the scent, Will realized, was primarily coming from the Doctors suite jacket acting as a pillow under his head. It was enough to bring the events of that evening crashing back.

Will jerked awake, trying to decipher his location at once; there was the sensation of movement and he could scent synthetic fibers and windshield washer fluid past that of blood and Hannibal.

He was in the trunk of a car.

He was in the trunk of _Hannibal's_ car.

Whether they were driving to a field where Hannibal would gut, decorate and ultimately kill him or the psychopath's house Will didn't know, but he was seriously hoping for the field.

Pulling at his wrists Will discovered that he was, of course, restrained. The metal of handcuffs, most likely his own, biting into the flesh of his wrists behind him; trying to shift his feet next he noted that they too were fastened and whatever was holding them in place had also been tied to the chain of the cuffs, effectively immobilizing him.

Taking a slow shaky breath through his nose Will tried to figure out what had been stuffed into his mouth, a tight ball of something filling him. Twisting his tongue the little that he could he tried to taste it, the rough edges giving little flavor.

_Paper_? Will thought, trying to crush the tight wad enough to push it free with his tongue. The ball had been compacted before being worked behind his teeth, several sheets of Hannibal's good parchment densified to effectively gag him while avoiding any choking of something smaller falling down the back of his throat.

He couldn't get it free; if Will wanted to free his voice he was going to need one of his hands in order to work it out. And that was going to hurt, but he didn't know for how long they'd already been driving or how much longer they would.

Gripping the joint of his thumb he took a deep breath and twisted, biting down on the paper as he felt the pop of bone just as the car slowed, turned and stopped; the sound of the engine dying Will's que that they had reached their destination, any moment Hannibal would be opening the trunk to receive him, giving Will one shot at an escape.

With his hand free he tried to free the tie from the cuff links, the smooth material telling him that it was silk and most likely the gold dotted tie Hannibal had been donning before trying to kill him.

Pinching part of the tight knot between his fingers he started working the fabric free, pinching and tugging the material. The sound of the car door closing made his heart-skip a beat; his fingers becoming suddenly clumsy.

The metallic sound of a key pushing into the lock had Will sweating, jerking with growing frustration at his bindings as the trunk lifted open, a sudden light blinding his vision with the inside of a garage and a beaming Hannibal.

"Good evening Will," He smiled.

Will threw himself at the serial killer, ignoring the agonizing pain in his stomach as he propelled himself from the trunk to tackling the Alpha to the floor. If this was going to happen, he wanted to die at least knowing he'd tried to stop it. Gripping the opened cuff in hand he swung the hooked steal at him, aiming to blind the Alpha.

Catching the hand in air he tightened his hold, crushing the still linked cuff into Will's tender wrist and grinding the bones. Will reeled in pain, once more struggling to free himself as the Alpha caught him, digging a thumb into the broken join of his thumb and rolling him onto his back, pinning the young profiler beneath him.

"This must be very uncomfortable for you," he continued, as though his 'guest' hadn't just thrown himself from the trunk of his Bentely trying to kill him. "You should come in." he soothed.

Will struggled to breath, trembling beneath the killer as he gently took his thumb in hand and snapped it back into place, making the Omega cry out around his gag. "More bandages will be needed." Hannibal observed, latching the handcuff back in place around Will's tortured wrist before finally rising from the ground his new pet thrown over his shoulder much like one might a sack of flour.

Closing the trunk and getting the lights Hannibal carried his new prize into the house, bringing the panicking empath up the stairs to his bedroom where he was deposited onto a lavish duvet of ruby and gold. "You are distressed," Hannibal noted, removing his coat and vest. "There is no need to panic, you are quite safe Will." He sat on the edge of the bed, watching as sweat prickled along Will's jaw, thin beads running the length of his neck to pool at his clavicle. "I have no intention of killing you." This only seemed to make the Omega panic more.

Running strong fingers along Will's chapped lips he pushed his index and thumb down the sides of his paper making Will's jaw cramp and pulled, Will tried to widen his mouth assisting whatever way he could to free himself of the make shift gag, "Much better." Hannibal cooed; taking a moment to unroll the paper and smooth its spit stained surface, the _Wound Man_ made that much more now that it had taken part in Will's discovery. He would have to let it dry completely before adding it back to his collection.

"People are going to come looking for me," Will managed, working his jaw. "Jack will figure you out when he finds my body."

"No one is going to come looking for you." He corrected, laying the picture on his bedside table. "You are a mentally unstable patient and I am your psychiatrist. Everything can be taken care of with a trip to Wolf Trap and a concerned phone call to Jack." He turned back to Will. "There will be no body to find Will, as I said before I have no intention of killing you." The gentle smile pulling at his lips only made Will's stomach sink.

"If you're not going to kill me," Will tried to swallow the growing tremor in his voice, "what are you going to do with me?"

Eyes almost the shade of blood meet blue as the predator leaned closer to his prey, making him shrink back into the plush comforter. "I'm going to keep you." He murmured, touching his lips to Will's temple. Will pulled away, trying to force some space between them but with nowhere to go.

"Why?" Will demanded, but he already knew, he just wanted to be wrong.

"Why do you think?" A hand come down to block Will from sliding any further across the bedding, effectively trapping him between the arm and the body of the Alpha above him, those bloody eyes piercing into his soul.

"Because I'm an Omega," Will stammered. "Because," His voice broke.

"Because," Hannibal encouraged, catching his chin to force eye contact when he tried to pull away.

"You can't." he begged.

"Because?" Hannibal pressed again.

He closed his eyes, but could still feel Hannibal's heated gaze above him. "Because of my empathy." He finished. "You're going to rape me and force a bond."

"No Will," Surprised Will meet those eyes again, a curious fear etching his features. "I'm going to wait until you beg me for one."

His stomach dropped.

"Once the suppressants leave your system a heat will be inevitable." He combed fingers through dark chocolate curls. "You will spread yourself before me and beg to be bitten, bound and fucked." The curse sounded dirtier when curled with his accent.

Will couldn't breathe; the room suddenly spinning, his stomach clenching with the nausea of a panic attach.

"I will make sure that you are thoroughly bound to me Will, taking you and marking you until there is nothing left."

He screamed, thrashing violently against the larger male, pounding his fists against his chest and kicking to free his legs of their silk restraints.

Catching his hands with ease Hannibal leaned in to crush his soon to be mate with a bruising kiss, nipping the frightened man until blood swelled on his chapped lips staining them red.

"Be careful not to tear your stitched my beloved." Rising he left Will to fight and tremble against the bedding screaming in frustration as he tried to free himself of his restraints.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: This really is a truly, truly dark story. But I love it. C:

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal.

Not beta read.

03: Breaking Will

Sitting on the edge of the tub, hands carefully bandaged in soft cotton and bound with black silk behind him, Hannibal cut away Will's old cotton clothes, letting the cool edge of the scissors slid down Will's spine, shredding his old flannel shirt in one smooth motion.

Fighting to keep himself still, less Hannibal decide to run the blade down his skin instead, Will watched himself be stripped of his clothing and his dignity. "I can bathe myself." He insisted, letting the denim be pulled from his legs. He really hopped there would be some new clothes provided after this.

"With a dislocated thumb, stitches and mangled wrist you won't be doing much of anything for a while." Hannibal countered, delighted to finally be rid of the tasteless flannel and denim. Will would look much more appealing in some of his own casual wear, at least until he could place an order for some proper fitting clothing to be made in his size.

"Whose fault is that?"

"You are being rude Will, I do not tolerate rude." Snipping the last of Will's garments from his body, a pair of cotton boxer briefs Will couldn't help but squirm while having removed, he placed the scissors back into their designated drawer and returned to begin wiping him down with a warm damp cloth.

Will furrowed his brow, giving the bowl of washing water a scrutinizing look as Hannibal began removing sweat from his neck and shoulders. "Rude, your motive is rude?" It made sense why he could never pick something like that up from a crime scene. "You're killing the rude?" He could have laughed if he wasn't sitting naked with the Chesapeake Ripper sponging him down.

Hannibal glanced up wondering what amusement Will was finding in this as he worked his way down the empath's chest. "Yes."

This time Will did bark a laugh, "Jack would have a field day with that one, its human nature to be rude Hannibal, not everyone can help it."

"I am aware that some neurological disorders can cause others to participate in undesirable behaviours without their understanding Will, you are still alive aren't you?" Hand moving lower Will shifted back.

Sangria turned to blue "Don't." Will ordered, shifting his legs to try and cover what of himself that he could.

"I am cleaning you Will, not molesting you." He forced the thighs apart, working the cloth between his legs and under his testicals.

He hadn't expected the blunt teeth to sink onto his shoulder.

Hannibal Let the frustrated Omega bloody his flesh and ruin his shirt, the buttery material blooming with crimson. "I said no." Will growled, mouth left red.

"You did, didn't you?" Hannibal agreed, tilting Will's chin to face him. "And now I believe you're going to help me prepare dinner."

Will didn't understand the threat in that, but knew there would be some underlining punishment in the act. "I don't understand." He said, watching excitement dance in those red eyes, and didn't that just make things so much worse?

"You feel the need to sink your teeth into flesh," Hannibal moved from his crouch down each leg, finishing the task before him with quick efficiency. "So I shall provide you with something you can sink your teeth into."

"I thought I couldn't move enough to do anything for myself." Will snapped, tugging lightly at the bindings around his hands. "If I can't hold a cloth how am I going to hold a knife?"

Hannibal only smiled in return, checking the bonds around Will's ankles before lifting the naked profiler and carrying him downstairs. "I will assist you."

"You're going to keep naked?" Will had really been hoping for some kind of clothes after the bath. He didn't want to give Hannibal anything tempting to look at, the man was already planning on his eventual rape, he'd like to postpone the experience as long as possible.

"You will be dressed after you eat, but skin is much easier to wipe clean then cotton."

Will didn't like the sound of that.

Setting Will down in front of the island Hannibal went to his fridge and selected three cuts of meat, laying them out on the counter for Will to examine as he moved to collect a cutting board and knife. "Lung, liver or heart? What would you like us to prepare for supper?"

Cow, Hannibal had always told him that they were enjoyiing beef, pork or mutton whenever he'd eaten over; informed Will that he was preparing a cow heart the one time he'd arrived early and watched the Doctor prepare their meal. But nothing on this counter had come from a cow or any other animal.

His eyes stayed on the liver, the one organ that didn't look like it'd come from an animal at all. The lung and heart were so close to shape, size and color of course Hannibal could pass the raw meat off as something picked up at a grocery store, but the liver? Human liver was very distinct from that of a cow's, its shape different and something Will was familiar with thanks to his chosen profession.

Twisting, he barely made it to the sink, leaning over the marble counter and heaving.

"You seemed most interested in the liver." Hannibal noted, putting the other two cuts back into his fridge for a later date, "We will use this and make something basic for your first cognizant cannibalistic experience."

Setting the meat and knife on the cutting board he took Will by the neck twisting him back to the counter and pressing himself hard to the Omega's back, enabling him from turning from their task. "Since you are not yet able to handle the knife, I will do the cutting for you." Hannibal spoke into the flesh of Will's neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin over his spin, making him rigged with fear.

"You've been feeding me people, you've been feeding everyone-" He gaged on the words, watching as hands began to expertly slice someone's meat into perfect slivers.

Nosing behind Will's ear Hannibal let his tongue dart out and taste its shell, the delicate taste of fear and anxiety peppering his skin. "Yes," he pulled the lobe into his mouth, letting his growing erection press into the clef of Will's rear as he worked, becoming drunk from the experience of Will beneath him, naked as he knowingly prepared human for dinner.

"I can't do this," Will finally broke, begging, pressing himself back against Hannibal and the erection in favor of the meat. "Please Hannibal, I can't do this, I can't watch you cook somebody's liver, I can't eat this, you can't make me eat this."

"You were fine with eating me; you will be fine with eating her." He answered smoothly, laying the knife down to retrieve a pan, looping an arm around Will's waist and gripping him with bloody fingers to keep his mate with him as he moved about the kitchen preparing their meal with one hand. He didn't want Will to miss anything after all.

"H-her?" Will chocked.

"Yes," Heating the well-oiled pan he tossed in the liver, watching as the meat sizzled and popped in the hot grease, searing it's delicate flesh as he selected and added a few seasoning before tossing it. "This is the liver of a rather persistent door-to-door sales woman. As she seemed so desperate to come in, I let her."

"Your latest kill was a man." Will corrected, trying to remember the last time he'd found a female body from the Ripper. This 'meat' they were preparing couldn't have been more than a day old, it seemed too…fresh.

"The man you found displayed was something I did last night, this was butchered two days ago, I had to let the blood drain from the meat first." He answered, platting the little pile of liver, as this was more to prove a point in punishment he would forgo the usual sides, taking both the plate and Will to the table.

Ignoring the struggling of the man in his arms as he took a seat, pulling Will into his lap Hannibal selected a cut of well-seasoned meat and brought it to Will's lips. He turned away, presenting his cheek to the offered food. "You only take single organs from your victims, why would you need to let them bleed?" He pressed.

"You will see soon enough Will; there is no need to rush these things." Taking the morsel into his own mouth Hannibal drove his finger and thumb into the hinge of Will's jaw, prying it open and forcing the food inside with a kiss. He fought, of course, struggling against his captor and choking on the bit of liver forced into him. "Eat Will, or I will have to give you another punishment to accompany this one."

Hesitantly, Will finally chewed and swallowed the small mouth full of meat, the idea of having a second punishment, possibly something worse then what was already being forced into him was enough to still him. "Is this what my life is going to be like from now on?"

Taking another sliver he offered it to trembling lips, smiling when Will opened to allow the meat into his body. It made heat swell inside him to watch Will breaking under his fingertips. "Of course not, after your heat there will be no need to keep you bound, you will be too eager to please me to require any restraints."

"I don't want this Hannibal."

"I know," He kissed him, "but you will."


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: I listed to U2 – Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me on repeat while writing this chapter and I'm going to give it all the warnings, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal.

Not beta read.

04: So Close

Dressed, but still bound Will was being strapped to a mattress in Hannibal's guest room. His arms lying flat by his sides and legs strait as Hannibal tightened the last canvas belt around him. "What are you doing?" Will asked, not for the first time since being arranged in the inviting room.

Checking his bonds and ignoring the questioning Omega Hannibal preened at his work, getting up and leaving Will to examine his ceiling without explanation. Nothing better to do, Will tested his restraints, he might as well have been encased in concrete for all the give they had. Turning his attention instead toward the window Will wondered if Hannibal's neighbours knew anything about who he was and what activities he liked to partake in or if they lived in blissful ignorance the way he had.

Really he just wanted to know if he was able to get help from one of the neighbours should he manage to get away; or if they would stab him in the back and return him like a stray dog to his master.

The sound of well-oiled wheels over hardwood brought his attention from the window and his wondering thought to the Alpha re-entering the room an IV pole in hand with several bags attached. "What the fuck is that?" He wished he could move, unable to do anything but watch as Hannibal rolled up his sleeve and wrapped a band around his bicep. "What are you doing? What are you putting in me?" Will demanded; gritting his teeth as cool steel kissed the soft flesh of his inner arm, pushing deep into his vein. Hannibal worked silently, ignoring Will's screams as he taped the needle in place and secured the plastic tubing from a drip bag to his arm. "Damn-it Hannibal tell me what the hell you're doing to me!"

"It's late," He said simply, combing gentle fingers through Will's hair and down his jaw, he was beautiful, lying still in the moonlight that shone through the window, his skin turned to china and his eyes to glass. He wore fear like a King's robe and terror like a crown. "You need sleep Will; you have a very busy day tomorrow."

"Tell me what you're doing to me Hannibal, please." He begged.

Hannibal didn't much care for begging, it was repetitive and boring, but on Will's lips it was like sipping wine. "I'm giving you a saline solution mixed with a light sedative." He explained, tracing his thumb across Will's still swollen lips. "You are too anxious to sleep on your own right now and I need you rested."

Will looked at the three bags of saline hanging from the IV pole, "You don't need that much saline to keep me under for one night."

Hannibal smiled. "No, I need it to flush your system. You've been taking suppressants for years haven't you Will?"

He nodded slowly, "Sixteen years."

"Yes, they will need a few days to leave your system. I only accelerating the process, you will experience a number of withdrawal symptoms the first few days; fever, nausea, hallucinations, possible seizures and ultimately heat." Will's eyes were already becoming heavy, falling to half-mast as Hannibal stroked his skin. "Your first heat since puberty I suspect, it will be the worst of your life Will, you will never know need like you will in those few days." He smiled, soft and warm as Will turned his head into his hand, burying his face in the scent of his Alpha-to-be and biting him. Too tired to break the skin he held Hannibal between his teeth as he drifted into a deep and violent sleep, only the darkest of dreams dancing in his subconscious.

"Good evening Will," Hannibal greeted, capping a bottle of smelling salts that made Will gag. "I don't imagine you're feeling very pleasant at the moment." A hand under his arm steadies him as he was brought to his feet Will noticed that he was no longer strapped to the and his feet had been freed, his hands though, had once again been fastened behind his back.

Will tried to focus on the task ahead of him; Hannibal was walking him away from the room; that was alright he didn't mind having the chance to stretch his legs a little bit, what was more important was where he was being lead, apparently a bathroom, which was also good as he had a very full bladder.

Hannibal, though refusing to leave him alone to handle his business, still had the decency to turn his back while Will handled himself, though all the decency that had allowed him was immediately removed as the Doctor helped him clean and dress again.

However the humiliating act had allowed Will to gather a few of his sleep heavy thoughts and note through the small bathroom window that the sun was setting, he had been missing a full twenty-four hours and sedated for the majority of that time with a saline solution being pumped into his system. "You kept me out all day?" Will questioned, as Hannibal lead him on shaky legs out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"I do apologise, I had several appointments I couldn't give the required twenty-four hour notice for cancelation, keeping you sedated was the best choice." He said simply, helping Will find his footing down the stairs and back to the main level of the house.

He felt foggy, nauseous and sweaty. If Hannibal wasn't helping him Will had no doubt that he would have ended up on his ass long ago. "I feel like hell…" He managed, leaning against Hannibal to steady himself as they came to a door Will had never paid much attention to before.

"Yes, as I mentioned before, you're going to start suffering the withdrawal symptoms of your hormone suppressants now, along with a very powerful heat." He opened the door, a wide slow swing that told Will he should be trying to throw himself down those stairs and break his neck instead of walk them.

It was the strong arms around him that stopped Will from falling after the first step down. "I should be starving right now," Will observed, trying to discern why, though his throat was dry from not having actually drank any of the water that had been pushed into his body his stomach was in fact only something close to peckish. Then he noticed the burning in his nose. "You tube fed me." He frowned.

"Very good," Hannibal felt Will was doing quite well discerning things for himself given the sedative still coursing through his system. "As I mentioned last night, we have plans for this evening and timing is crucial." He could feel the fever through Will's cloths as the man leaned against him, the light scent of his oncoming heat tinting the air around him.

By the time they made it to the bottom step Will felt as though he deserved a medal, "What are we doing in your basement?" He managed, sight dancing around the immaculate room. There was a drain in the center of the floor, normal for anyone who kept a washer and dryer in their basement, though Hannibal did not. There were several stainless steel work benches along one wall though, a large sack of something left next to the benches, two extra-large freezers, a fridge, a cabinet and a cage large enough to fit a Wolf Hound, the bottom lined with pillows and thick blankets.

Will no longer liked the look of the cage and decided to let his eyes linger elsewhere, like the bag in the corner by the work bench. It was moving, Will noticed, and he suddenly felt the need to be anywhere else. "I would like to go back upstairs please."

"Well I appreciate the good manners I must insist that we remain down stairs." Hannibal encouraged Will toward one of his workbenches and a seat at the table.

"I'd rather you feed me." Will offered as Hannibal opened the sack revealing a middle aged man bound and gagged much as Will had been the night before, his eyes wide and pleading.

"No!" Will shot from his seat, falling backward away from the workbench as Hannibal lifted the squirming body and laid it out across the stainless steel surface, leaving Will on the floor in favor of securing the living meat.

Will struggled to his feet, head swimming and sweat dripping from his chin as the fever raged on. He went for the stairs, stumbling up them in a half run, he was half way up when he heard Hannibal walking across the concrete floor and a hand grabbed him through the gaps of the wood tripping him.

He kicked the hand, trying to steady himself with his elbows as he stomped with his foot to free himself.

Blunt finger nails sunk into skin, dragging Will down several steps by his bloodied ankle through the back of the stair case, a second hand coming through to grab the waist of his pants and with a heave throw him down the remaining stairs on his back, peeling the skin from his knuckles and bruising his arms as he slid to the concrete floor. "I believe I requested that we remain in the basement Will, that was rather rude don't you agree?" Hannibal asked, coming from around the wooden staircase with his sleeves rolled and a look of displeasure. "What do you think we should do about that?"

Will pushed himself back into the corner and tried to focus on the man stalking towards him as the room began to spin, the broad shoulders and powerful movements of his legs as he carried himself toward the profiler trying to crush himself into the corner, a pair of ebony antlers were growing from his forehead as he approached, stretching to the ceiling like a crown as he stared down his prey. "I won't kill him Hannibal, I won't become you." Will tried for finality, landing a blow to the knee when Hannibal allowed himself close enough, it seemed to make him smile, crouching down as he eased toward him.

"Yes you will." This time he caught the foot when it flew out to take him in the face, making Will whimper as those nails dug into him once more, dragging him closer to be picked up once more and deposited on the work bench seat. "If you leave again it will be you on this table."

He swallowed, staring down at the body beneath them "I thought you said you wouldn't kill me."

"You only need one lung to live."

It was enough to keep Will from leaving again, Hannibal was not a man to make idle threats.

Coming behind Will much as he had while cutting the liver Hannibal began work on the body before them, running his scalpel down the length of its torso, his features gentle even as his victim screamed, peeling back the flesh to reveal working organs beneath their bloodied tissues. "What would you like for dinner Will?"

His head was spinning; his gut wrenching as he watched Hannibal point to each organ, explaining one dish or another that could be made with the offal. At some point the Alpha had untied his hands, because now his own fingers were buried in the body, holding a still beating heart. He could feel the warmth of the tissue as it made shuttering pumps in his hands. "Now cut it out," A voice instructed sounding there but far away as hands soaked in the same scarlet as his own moved his numb digits for him, wrapping them around the hilt of a knife and lifting the organ assisted him in cutting through each attaching artery, letting a shower of blood rain down.

"Han-Hannibal…" He felt dizzy, lost swimming in his head with the room moving around him and blood soaking through his clothes. "I don't-I can't-"

"Shhh," The body that had been behind him came around to his front, a demon carved from lead and polished onyx stroking his face, smearing his cheeks with blood. "Your fever is running very high," a cool hand cupped his cheek, and despite himself Will leaned into the beast, he smelled of strength and power and his skin of minerals was so cool to his burning own. "Your heat is sitting on its cusp now; it will be upon you by morning."

Will nodded; unable to tear his eyes away from the glowing rubies of the beast, this creature of rock and inky feathers with antlers reaching to the ceiling was guiding him away from the table with the dead man. "Are you going to mate me?" He asked, his body turning to putty in its clawed hands as he was stripped of his blood soaked clothes, naked except for the shroud of crimson that smeared his skin.

"Yes," Its voice purred sounding so much kinder then the razors in its maw appeared. "But not until you beg." The gentleness in the hands was suddenly lost as he was pushed backward into the cage.

Panic took him, the room was spinning, painted and stinking of copper blood. "You can't leave me here," The soft blankets and plush pillows that surrounded him; were warm and comforting and reeking of Hannibal in rut; they would make him desperate, push him harder, faster toward his impending heat.

The beast only smiled, slipping the heart through the bars before ascending the stairs.

He would be broken by morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: I am a TERRIBLE person for what I've done to Will, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Not Beta Read.

05: Last Stand

Hannibal slept comfortably that night, enjoying the anticipation of things to come and the growing heat in his loins that came with knowing what was screaming in his basement.

It wasn't like him to sexualize his prey, he much preferred to keep those around him either as people he interacted with until they proved boring or pigs for the slaughter; but from the moment he'd meet Will things had been different. Will was the first person he'd come close to considering a 'friend', he was the only one who would ever be able to truly understand him.

At first Hannibal had been hoping to drive the Beta insane, coax him into a few kills of his own and join him. He hadn't minded the idea of sharing his life with a Beta over an Omega, he wouldn't have been able to form a bond, but with Will's unique abilities to connect with people he had been sure they could have worked something out. But then he'd figured him out and Hannibal found his hand forced into the most wonderful surprise God could have delivered, if there were such a being he assumed that he must enjoy watching Hannibal, otherwise would the Christian God not have punished him by now? Instead he had not only ensured Hannibal's safety with the quiet capture of the only man capable of tracking him, but provided him with a mate capable of truly understanding all that he was.

Now, so close to having him Hannibal couldn't stand the idea of missing some aspect of Will's breaking, couldn't bear the thought of being lost in his sex frenzied rut and not seeing the emotion captured in his empath the first time they mated. No, Hannibal may have been a man of great restraint, but he like all others was still a victim to his own biology; which was why he was taking a hormone suppressant of his own, wrapping a tight rubber band around his bicep and sliding the steel point of a needle into his vein, inject ting the piss colored hormone supplement into his body before gathering the bottle of water and breakfast trey he'd prepared for his breaking mate and made his way downstairs.

The basement was an intoxicating blend of thick heat pheromones and aging blood, he would have to make a point of disposing of the body, the blood could wait until after Will's heat had been settled, but he didn't want a corpse tainting the smell of his home. "Good morning Will, did you sleep well?"

The Omega in question stared back at him through sleep deprived eyes, heavy bags making the blue seem sharper with madness etched in their wideness. "Make it stop." He gripped the bars, crawling naked and bloody over the blankets, he'd been in the farthest corner of the cage away from the heart which sat precisely where Hannibal had set it the night before.

"Make what stop?" He crouched in front of the cage, enjoying the view of Will behind bars with a weeping erection for him. Unlocking the door he slid the trey into the cage, catching the desperate Omega by the throat as he tried to leave his confines. Squeezing hard enough to choke he pushed Will back before locking the prison again, there would be marks left behind as punishment for his misconduct, a reminder of his disobedience.

"I'm drowning, I can't take this Hannibal, it's too much." Shaking he grabbed the bars again, staring up at his master with pleading eyes.

"Too much?" he considered him; slipping his hand through the bars to stroke Will's tear stained cheek. "What is too much Will?" He leaned into the touch, unable to help himself from scenting at Hannibal's wrist.

"Take me or kill me, but make it stop, please make it stop-" His voice broke, fresh tears sliding warm and wet into Hannibal's palm as his prisoner sought the comfort of his captor.

Intrigued by Will's suffering he caught one of those stray tears, bringing the small salty drop to his lips and tasting it. "If I were not keeping you, I would have brewed you into the finest of wines." The comment did nothing to deter him though as Will reached through the bars to grab Hannibal's collar and tug him closer.

"Then drink my blood, but make it stop." He begged.

"No, you are not ready yet," Hannibal smiled as fingers lost their grip and Will crumpled in on himself, curling into a ball on the floor of his cage, the heart only a breath away. "And I have an appointment-"

"NO!" He couldn't reach him, Hannibal already standing just out of range; his fingers ghosted the cotton of Hannibal's suit pants.

"However," He turned his attention to the heart and watched as Will followed, his flushed skin turning sickly with realization. "If you consume your kill I will make everything better upon my return." It was the promise of destruction.

There was quiet after that, Will fighting with his remaining sanity and the need of his heat.

Hannibal smoothed his suit collar, gathered the body and returned upstairs. His guest would be arriving soon and he had a brunch to finish.

A knock sounded just as Hannibal pulled his quiche from the oven, setting it on the counter he quickly answered the door, never one to keep anyone waiting for long. "Ah, Jack, please come in."

"Good morning Dr. Lector, I appreciate you making the time to see me on your day off." Jack smiled entering the lavish home. Even an unexpected guest could feel welcomed when visiting the Doctor, Jack couldn't imagine the man turning anyone away, he was too well versed in good manners and forgotten chivalry.

"It is no trouble at all, and please, call me Hannibal, it is a Saturday; you are working no more then I." They passed through his kitchen exchanging pleasantries as Hannibal had Jack seated. Wine glasses of mimosa and fruit salad already set to the table.

"I am actually," Jack corrected, tasting the juice and smiling. Everything Hannibal concocted seemed to turn out perfect, Jack wondered not for the first time if Hannibal was a man self-taught in his art of cooking or if there had been some culinary schooling involved at some point. "It's regarding Will."

"Has something turned up?" He mimicked hope, pausing in his serving of diced fruit to offer Jack his full attention, as though his next words could shatter the heavens. Because that was how people felt when they were hoping for the return of a lost friend, they prayed to a God who didn't love them for their safe return, making deals and barges that they be alright.

"No, nothing yet, we've been searching the woods by his house since you called in his missed appointment. I don't know if we're going to find him Hannibal, but what I'm more concerned with right now is the increase in bodies I've been finding since his disappearance." Despite the sweetness of the orange juice and champagne Jack felt as though he'd been sucking a lemon, his mouth made sour by his own words.

"What do you mean?" Hannibal feigned confusion, it wasn't something he often did, but this particular occasion called for it. He already knew what Jack was making reference to.

"Since Will's disappearance I've been finding a body a day in the same style as the Ripper." He loathed himself for implying it, but he needed to ask. "Is there any chance that Will, in all his mental instability, could have been the Ripper? Or is this coincidence just something going hand in hand?"

Hannibal frowned, "I suppose it is a possibility. Will is capable of pure empathy, even if he is not the Ripper himself there would be nothing stopping him from taking on their mentality and mimicking his work." Which was why he craved Will; together they could create art like nothing history had ever seen before.

"You've been inside his head Hannibal; I need to know if you think this is something Will is capable of."

"Only if he got too close," he feed the guilt. "Please, excuse me a moment, I have a few things left to finish in the kitchen." He left the room in a hurry, pretending to hide a pain he didn't feel for a patient who was not lost; he would allow Jack to stew in his emotions a few minutes while he platted and decorated their breakfast.

Sitting in Hannibal's dining room, the quiet strings of a classical piece he could not discern playing in the background, Jack tried to gather his wits. He needed to find Will, dead or alive he owed him that much.

It was during this moment of peaceful concentration that he noticed a soft sound, something out of place in the grand house and coming from the air vent. "Crying?" Jack whispered, glancing to the kitchen to see that Hannibal was still busying himself with brunch, no sign of tears on his face.

"I'm just going to the washroom," He announced, getting up and wondering away from the table.

He was being delusional, he had to be, the stress of Will's walking out into the woods and the guilt that he'd drove him to it was eating away at his mind. But it just sounded so much like crying.

The bathroom, Jack knew, was down the hall and to the right, just before the stairs. Across from it was another door and if he was lucky it would be the one to the basement. "I'm being unreasonable." He told himself, turning the handle and opening the door.

The smell of an Omega in heat was the first thing to hit him, immediately followed by the scent of Will and blood. He wanted to run down those stairs and call for back up, but if there was any chance that he was being delusional with guilt and no sleep or there was some strange misunderstanding regarding the scent he needed to take a look first.

Keeping his footsteps quiet Jack eased his way down the stairs, running the last three when his eyes landed on Will, naked and bloody on the floor of a cage. "Will," he breathed in horror and disbelieve.

Stopping just shy of the cage he watched the profiler lift his head in slow recognition, regarding him with lust blown eyes, blood dribbling down his chin as he chewed at torn raw meat and cried. "J-Jack?" Came the shaky response, bits of flesh falling from his mouth as he turned his attention from Jack to something behind him.

It was enough warning for the officer to dive out of the way letting a knife stab through the bars where he had once been. Will watched without expression as the knife came through, coming short of him before pulling back, one Alpha turning to face the other.

The winner, Will recognized, would be his keeper.

"You're the Ripper," It was a realization hard to swallow as Jack pulled his standard issued Glock-23 from his holster, taking quick aim at the killer of Miriam Louise, "and you meant to frame Will for it all."

Hannibal didn't take the time to answer, charging the detective and taking a shot to the shoulder; the bullet passing though tout muscle, it was a wound he would survive and a pain he could ignore until after Jack's death. He would not allow him to take Will away, not when he was this close, not when he fed on raw human flesh, fresh and bloody behind him, weeping and waiting and _wanting_ for _him_.

Tackling jack to the ground he grabbed his gun, slamming the hand gripping it against concrete, smashing the bone into the floor again and again as they battled to dominate, struggling to keep their weapons and their place.

Knocking the gun from skin torn fingers it slid across the floor, he couldn't reach it, so he kicked it, keeping the firearm far from Jack's reach as he pulled back the knife again.

Grabbing the hand with weapon Jack used the grip for leverage, head-smashing Hannibal in the nose, buying himself a moment to push the stronger male off him and clamber to his feet, Hannibal only a second behind him, grip white knuckled on the knife.

Both turned at the sound of the Glock cocking, Will holding the weapon in shaky hands toward the fighting males. "I can't take it anymore," He trained the gun on Hannibal.

"Take the shot!" Jack ordered.

Though his finger remained on the trigger, he didn't move, waiting for an answer.

Hannibal smiled. "Tell me what you want Will, the waiting is over."

He wanted to be _owned_.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: I present to you, the sex~3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hannibal, but I do not.

Not Beta Read.

06: The Bond

And he wanted _revenge_.

Red sprayed the back wall as lead pierced through Hannibal's leg, knocking the Alpha to the ground.

Taking his chance Jack threw himself on Hannibal, snapping one hand cuff onto the Doctor before serrated metal drove into the meat of his thigh and pulled, carving him like a roast. Jack howled as he was thrown from the killer; pain consuming him, blood pouring onto the floor as Hannibal stabbed him again and again, gripping great lengths of ropey intestines and pulling them through the hole of his abdomen, wrapping their bloody flesh around the detective's hands and neck in a gruesome noose.

A second fire sounded, this one made more distinct by the breaking of metal that came with it and the clang of a cage door flying open. Hannibal turned to see rage and madness soaked eyes boring into him, the muzzle of a gun held shaking to take aim between his eyes. "Put your hands behind your back and snap on the god damn cuff." Will ordered, his vision still faltered by waves of heat fever and withdrawal, his limbs not entirely his own as they shook and quaked in unsteadiness.

Calm maroon eyes examined the gun pointed at him, he'd been shot twice that day, the idea of a third was rather tedious and he still needed to see to the wounds he'd sustained. "Put the gun down William." He tried to reason calmly, moving his hands behind his back and looping the metal cuff over his wrist.

Pressing the muzzle to his forehead Will leaned around the Alpha letting his vision of half illusions settle and focus on the ring of metal lying on Hannibal's wrist, but it was so hard to focus when veins of ink seems to spread like webbing beneath his skin, patching of fur and feather moving like water over the flesh, rising and vanishing in seconds. "I should put you in that cage." He growled, voice shaking as he looked from Hannibal to the body beside them. There would be no saving Jack; his life had left him while Hannibal had been tying him up.

"You could," Hannibal conceded, pulling the Omega's attention back to him. "But then you wouldn't be able to get what you need." He moved with slow caution from his knees to his feet, the guns point following him with unsteady aim as he rose. "You're nearly at the heart of it Will, you need the hormones from an Alpha's semen to calm your nerves."

Will choked on his barked laugh, "Of course I do, because nothing else will fucking sate me, because you kidnapped me and deprived me of my fucking suppressants!" The gun shook harder, only inches from Hannibal's face. "You took my God-damn dignity!"

"Yes Will, I did, and had I not you would be a roast in my oven, stuffed with walnuts and cranberries. But I kept you Will and do you know why?" He didn't answer, his eyes remaining fixed on the bleeding shoulder instead. "Because you and I, we are alike."

"I'm not like you," Will tried to correct, eyes venturing to meet maroon in flickering moments, catching glimpse of towering antlers and spider veins. "I couldn't kill people the way you do, I can't-"

"Hush, hush, yes Will, you can." He looked back toward the bench. "You have, remember? You were wonderful with that knife."

"You made me do that Hannibal, I don't kill people,"

"But you do, it's you job Will, every day you went to work for Jack and killed; you became the most deranged psychopaths; you murdered with them, as them, felt the life of their victims falter and leave beneath your fingers, the warmth of their blood coating your skin."

"No, no that's not what it's like," He denied, shaking his head as he fought for mental ground

"And you love it every time William," It wasn't a question "that's what scares you more than anything, isn't it? Not what you do, but that you enjoy doing it. You just don't realize how wrong it is until you've come back." There is no judgment in his voice as he chips away at the last of Will's sanity, slowly breaking down the last of Will's restraints with his words. "That is why you need help escaping those dark places; they haunt you Will because you want them to."

"I…I…" Slipping his hand from the loose loop of cuff he had so carefully placed round his wrist Hannibal ran his thumb along Will's cheek, catching a stray tear that fell there and tasting it.

"The only time you're not afraid is when you're lost in that madness," He leaned forward, catching his chin and lifting it to force stormy blue eyes to face his own "because it's hard to feel afraid when you're the monster in the room."

Still shaking he lowered the gun, letting Hannibal pull the cool metal from his hands and drop it to the floor. "Come Will," he murmured against soft lips, stealing a chaste kiss "we need to get ourselves cleaned up, before your heat consumes you completely." Before the suppressants of his injection wear off and he goes into rut.

He steered the naked man upstairs leading him from the basement to his bedroom and then the bathroom. "Clean yourself carefully my beloved." He schooled, seating the breaking Omega in the tub and filling it with shallow warm water, just enough to cover his legs before giving him a cloth. "You mustn't get too much moisture on your stitches, do you understand?"

Taking the cloth Will began to clean himself, whether it was from an obedience ingrained in him with biology or a desperate need to get the itchy day old blood off his skin Will couldn't be sure, but he wasn't going to argue.

While Will worked at cleaning the grime from his skin Hannibal stripped himself of his once immaculate suit to see to his own wounds. They would be an irritant while claiming his needy mate, but they would not stop him.

Will felt as though he was slowly being buried alive, his heat was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop that from happening, but the longer he left his body unsated the more consumed he became by it. He needed to be mated, needed to feel the thick hard member of an Alpha pounding into him and spilling their heat deep inside his being; and the longer he waited the worse it would get.

Pulling himself from the pink bath water Will crawled across the marble floor to the Alpha sitting on a stool, watching as he pushed the thin silver needle through his skin and tug the wound of his leg close with nothing more than the tightening of his jaw; giving Will no indication that he'd noticed him sitting patiently at his feet, he finished his work in silence with Will watching in quite appreciate at his strength as he stitched himself shut.

Tying off the thread and snipping its end close to his skin he at last turned his attention to the lust blown eyes of his mate to be. "You win," Will said in answer, "because even if I manage to resist this heat," and he didn't know if he could, not with the taste of human heart and his own near defeat still fresh on his tongue, "you'll only wait for the next one, or the next. I can't win this, you won't let me."

The glass cut smile of a predator coming to its surface was Will's confirmation, all sharp teeth and death as it grinned down at him. "No," he promised, "I won't." Standing despite the pain that rocketed through his leg as he let his weight settle on it, he took Will's hand leading him to their bed.

Obediently Will crawled onto the oversized mattress, pausing when he felt the tug of a hand to his ankle. Will was torn as he felt the weight of his soon to be Alpha crawling up behind him, torn between lashing out in one last stand for his freedom and lying down to submit to his baser needs. Because he needed this, he needed it more then he needed air. It felt as though his blood had been replaced with fire, his skin feverish and over sensitized thanks to a heat worse than any other he would ever know.

A hand pushed between his shoulder blades, forcing his chest to the bed and sending shivers down his spin. He swallowed back the last of his resolve, spreading himself wider to accommodate the fingers seeking entrance to him. Whether he fought Hannibal or let him take him this was going to happen, the only difference would be the amount of blood staining the sheets at its end.

Will groaned as Hannibal worked a third finger inside him, stretching the tight ring of muscles that was his sex; "You are being so good for me," Hannibal cooed, bringing a slick soaked finger to his lips and tasting Will's essence. He hummed as its sweetness danced over his tongue, "finer than any vintage." He complimented lowering his mouth to consume him, his tongue darting inside to taste his walls and gather more of Will's sweet flavor into his mouth.

The Omega cried out, gripping the sheets as though there were a life line as he was assaulted; slow broad strokes of Hannibal's tongue moving across his spasming ring of muscle, pulling more slick to its surface before delving inside again, forcing another cry from the tortured empath.

Will couldn't think, not anymore, not when he was finally getting what he'd wanted since the suppressants had started to wean.

Satisfied with the gasps that came with each invasion Hannibal licked his lips of the excess slick and moved up the shuttering man's body, "Tell me what you want Will," he breathed the words across heat fevered skin, his lips brushing the sensitive flesh of his nape.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Will managed between raged breaths, "You're going to take it from me anyway," He gasped as a hand reached around to stroke his aching member.

"It is what you want Will, it's what you need." The broad tongue that had been working his pleasure so feverishly before slides a length of his spin, "You are capable of so much more then catching killers Will, let me help you find your true potential."

He can feel the swollen head of Hannibal's cock pressing to his entrance, his body already betraying his eagerness to take it in as slick began to soak his thighs. "You're going to turn me into a killer."

"You already are," he whispered the words with such kindness as he forces his way inside, pushing Will open and seating himself deep within. "It's only a matter of time before you spill blood of your own Will, let me help you harness this madness, together we can be something wonderful."

He's clawing at the sheets, burying his face in the soft fabric of the silk as Hannibal moves inside him, pressing deeper until he finds his pleasure, "There it is," he purrs, taking the lobe of his ear into his mouth and sucking on its soft flesh, listening to the whimpers that erupt from Will as he presses harder to his prostate.

It's almost a relief when Hannibal pulls back, sliding out until only the head of his cock remains seated inside, "Hannibal," Will found himself begging when the intensity of his pleasure is lost, the feeling of fullness almost gone.

"Do you want to take me Will?" His breath is hot against his ear, "Do you want to feel me inside you?" Hannibal teases, letting the head of his cock pop in and out of the entrance with a gentle rock of his hips.

Will strained against the hold on him, trying to push back against his shaft and take it deeper. "Yes," he groaned knowing that he won't again be filled without the assistance of the Alpha behind him.

A smile tugged at the Alpha's lips, "Do you want me to claim you Will?" He asked, snapping his hips.

Will arched against him with a cry, eyes wide and mouth gasping as another sharp thrust drove into him. There would be nothing gentle in their mating; nothing soft about Hannibal's claiming him. Each thrust seemed to land its mark with surreal accuracy forcing words to fall from Will's lips that he could no longer hear; he could have been begging for mercy or begging for more.

Pleasure drunk Will peered over his shoulder to see the monster behind him, he wore no mask to hide his true self now; Hannibal did not were darkness like a shroud, he was darkness, a being of murder and night who dressed in the finest silks of death and blood, teeth and carnage. He moved like fluid and felt like rock, each motion sharp and precise; dragging pain soaked pleasure and screams from deep within him.

Caught in the luminescence of the moons pale light his eyes seemed to glow, creating their own bloody light as they found Will's blue and consumed him, pulling the empath deep into the void of Hannibal's soul and filling him with its secrets until the seams of his mind began to give, tearing at their ties and boiling over like a pot.

Unable to tear his eyes away he drank it all in, filling himself with his mate, joining him in body as soul as a bond was tethered between them. "Yes," The answer came at last, a mirth of ensanguined excitement coming to those eyes before they disappeared, their void replaced with pain as teeth tore through him, splitting his flesh mercilessly as they forced their mark.

Cock still pounding into him, teeth holding his jerking body in place Will came without any touch to his own aching member, spilling himself over the silk sheets beneath him as something new moved through him like a wave; the darkness and light of a bond he'd never intended.

Blunt nails broke skin as they held him in place, wells of crimson pooling around his fingers as Hannibal buried himself again and again, picking up pace as he climbed closer to his own release. He growled as he found it, breaking his silence and sinking teeth deeper as he emptied his essence into the Omega beneath him, knot swelling to trap the pair to one another as their bond finished taking hold, spreading madness between them like a disease.


End file.
